Back Off Please
by LoveDogs123
Summary: Valerie is Ryders partner in the paw patrol she is a happy person... calm, fit and kind.But when someone new in town starts bulling her everything will change not only for her but for the people she cares about.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal sunny day in Adventure Bay and Valerie was getting ready to go for a jog.

She barely had a day with no emergencies and decided to go for a jog with her headphones to past the time.

Valerie walked to the door next to hers.

She held her blue headphones in her hand as she entered his room.

"Ryder."

"(Snore)."

She smiled and reached over and shook him a bit.

"What?" he said waking up so fast it surprised her.

"Good Morning." she said moving her bangs out of her face.

"Hey." he said giving her a smile. He loved seeing her in the morning.

"I'm going for a jog... I'll be back in about an hour."

"Alright." he said covering himself with his blanket again.

"Hey!" she said pulling them back down."I need you to feed the pups."

"Okay I'll be right... down."

"I know your tired but they don't have disposable thumbs to get food on their own... well they have Rockys' arm atachments."

"Seeeee...their fine."

"Get up!" she said before exiting . She closed the door and shook her head with a smile at his stubborn attitude.

She raced downstairs and went out to the pup houses.

"I hope Marshall is still in place." she said laughing at the thought of him riding a whale as he sleep walked.

"Rocky Chase Rubble Skye Zuma and Marshall!" she yelled from outside the houses.

They all came out except Marshall who simply snored away.

Valerie gave him a warm smile."Did I forget to mention ...breakfast?" in a matter-a-fact voice.

"What... breakfast! I'm coming!" Marshall said ambsent mindedly running out of his pup house.

Crashing into Valerie sending her to the ground.

"Marshall..." she said picking him up and removing a blind fold around his face.

"Whoops sorry... Good Morning." he said sheepishly stepping away.

"Good Morning Marshall." she said getting up and dusting off her pants.

"Hey Valerie."said Skye walking up to Valerie.

"Hey Skye." Valerie said sweetly removing the roller from the cockapoos' bangs.

"Thank you." Skye said happily walking into the Lookout for breakfast.

"Who turned out the lights!" Rubble yelled as he stumble around with a sleepmask. Walking over to the bridge leading to Adventure Bay.

"Woah, there you go." she said picking him off his paws before he got hit by a car.

"Thanks Valerie." Rubble said as she removed the sleeping mask from his face.

"This might be dangerous for you pups. I'm going to build a gate. Just to be safe she said placing him down as they walked over to the other pups.

"Valerie why are you dressed up?" Rocky said noticing she didn't have her usual uniform.

"Oh this I'm just going for a jog." she said with a smile

"Pups if Ryder isn't down in 5 minutes I give you permission to get on his bed to wake him up." she said with a laugh. Ryder hated it when the pups jumped up and down on his sheets.

Valerie put on her head phones and started jogging her ponytail flipping in the wind. She had her usual smile on her face.

"Good Morning Mayor!" she said jogging over to the Mayor that was having trouble with a crate.

"Oh hi dear."

"Do you need some help." Valerie said walking over.

"Oh no need I have Cap't Turbot coming over to help."

"Well alright have a good day." she said turning on her music once again.

Valerie had been running for a while until she realized her path was blocked by a crowd of citizens.

"Well I guess I could go... over." she said looking up to see the street lights.

She charged and jumped up to the lights swinging off one to grab the next she flipped and tumble rolled back down to the ground and continued her run as if it were nothing.

She pulled out her pup pad to change the song but didn't expect the following impact it was so hard it made her slide back on her elbow.

"Ah." she said looking at her elbow that was bleeding at a alarming rate.

"Watch where your going!" a girl said looking down on Valerie with dark emerald eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry. It was my fault." Valerie said getting up and dusting herself off and grabbing hold of her held out her hand for a hand shake but retreated when the girl looked mad.

"You bet it was YOUR fault...idiot."

"Hey calm down, I said sorry." Valerie said noticing this girl was bad news.

"Yeah sorry doesn't cut it." the girl said pushing Valerie.

"Listen I'm not looking for trouble and you need to drop the attitude." Valerie said trying to turn around and leave.

"I'm not done with you!" the girl said grabbing Valeries' arm and pulling over again.

"Well I'm done with you!" Valerie said trying to walk away again.

But once again she was stopped but this time the girl through a punch. Weak impact but enough to make Valerie feel the pain.

Valerie was a very calm person I mean you have to be to live with 6 pups and a boy, but this girl was ticking her off.

"Ugh..." Valerie said recovering from the hit."Listen I don't know what your problem is or who you are but..."

"But nothing." the girl said walking up to Valerie."You piece of garbage." the girl practically spat out."

"BACK OFF!" Valerie said trying to restrain herself from punching this little brat.

Valerie yelling in anger caught alot of peoples attention. Everyone seemed to turn to the scene and noticed that Valerie was dripping blood from her arm.

"I'm Joysie by the way. And don't forget it." the girl said leaning close to Valerie. Big mistake.

"I said back off." Valerie said in a hostile voice before slapping her so hard it echoed.

"Oww." the girl said stepping back.

Valerie didn't waste anytime. She walked away, ignoring all the worried looks.

No one in Adventure Bay had ever seenn her angry or hurt something or someone on purpose.

She walked for about 5 minutes until she was stopped by Mayor Goodway.

"Hey! Valerie are you okay... your bleeding." she said from beside Cap't Turbot.

"I'm fine." Valerie said not bothering to look at the Mayor.

She had walked for about 20 minutes until she reached the Lookout.

Meanwhile the pups were playing in the yard.

"Hey pass me the ball!" Marshall said running to the side.

"Here it comes!" Rocky said tossing him the ball best he could.

Suddenly a scent caught all their attention. Blood.

"Woah. Is some one hurt?" Chase said walking over to the pups that had all gathered.

"Nope were all good." Skye said sniffing the air.

"Its coming from that direction." Marshall said pointing to the bridge just that second Valerie emerged.

"Valerie dude whats wrong!?" Zuma said as all the pups ran up to her.

"I'm fine I just..." Valerie didn't know why but she felt like her little encounter didn't concern the pups."I just slipped."

"That doesn't look like a simple slip." Marshall said looking at her elbow.

"Well it is." Valerie said walking into the Lookout.

"Hey Valerie... what happened?" Ryder said walking over and checking her arm.

"Nothing."

"That doesn't look like nothing."

"Well it is!" Valerie said with a little temper before going upstairs and patching herself up.

Valerie from that moment on had a bully.


	2. Chapter 2

Joysie seemed to be everywhere in town to torture and make feel Valerie feel like garbage. Valerie became more and more isolated and less enthusiastic about things. She was becoming a person she didn't want to be.

And Valerie like always took her emotions out on her gym in the lookout or on her inventions. She would design projects that most would claim impossible.

Today while trying to catch some time alone she had yet another encounter with Joysie.

Valerie was being hurt greatly by her situation. Not only was Joysie effecting her emotional and personality difference but also physically. Joysie was hitting her more and more often. And Valerie seemed to have the ability to let it slide, and contain herself.

But when the pups and Ryder realized she was coming home with bruises and tried to talk to her about it she simply snapped back that everything was fine.

Valerie didn't know what to do she could easily beat this girl up but she was against slipping down to Joysies' level like she did a few weeks ago.

She couldn't tell Ryder and the pups they wouldn't be able to do anything.

She wasn't in school, she couldn't tattle on Joysie.

Valerie was ... Alone for the first time in her life.

Joysie had called her useless and a piece of nothing so often Valerie began to believe it and it hurt more than being stabbed in the heart.

Ryder picked up his pup pad to answer the call.

"Hello? This is the Paw Patrol." Ryder said looking into the screen.

"Oh dear Ryder theirs an emergency." Mayor Goodway said.

"What is it?"

"Well today I got a new statue and I gave it to Capt Turbot to puton seal island... but he accidently dropped it on a boat that had a family on board."

"Oh no."

"Yeah and the family was able to get out but their is still a passenger on board."

"We'll be right their."

He said as he turned off his pup pad.

"Paw Patrol is on a roll!" he said as he called all the pups.

Everyone went to the Lookout and Valerie stood on the opposite side of the screen and Ryder stood on the other.

"Alright pups we have a emergency." Valeire said.

"Yep. There's a sinking ship on the bay and we need to go in and save the trapped passenger." Ryder said pointing at the screen.

"Zuma were going to need your hovercraft to get the freed passengers to shore." Valerie stated.

"Lets dive in!" Zuma said .

"Next we'll need Skye and your harness just in case Zuma is still busy with the other passengers." Ryder said.

"Lets take to the sky!" Skye said doing her usual back flip.

"Okay last but not least we'll need Marshall and your medical kit." Valerie said.

"I'm not wearing my med kit should I go get changed?" Marshall said turning around to change.

"Wait Marshall me and Valerie did some modifications on your pup packs they hold even more equipment and are made with lighter materials."

"Cool... I'm FIRED UP!" Marshall said.

"Alright then... Paw Patrol is on a ..." Valerie was suddenly interrupted.

"I thought it was my turn?"

"No you did it last week... fine go ahead."

"Thank you ... Paw Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder said as he and Valerie went down their usual poles down to their ATV's.

The pups jumped on their vehicles and headed to the bay.

"Okay Zuma there are the 4 people you and sky need to take to the shore." Ryder said.

"We're on it!" Zuma and Skye both said as they got to work.

"Ryder! I'm going to enter the boat and get the other person out, you and Marshall wait out here."

Valerie said getting on the boat and going below deck.

She looked around the flooding floor and dripping pipes and checked the rooms for the missing person.

"Help!"

Valerie turned her head to see black hair and the familiar green eyes.

"YOU!" They both said at the same time.

"What are you doing here!" Joysie said." I thought we were getting important professionals to help me!"

"Well thats me." Valeries said trying to remove the debree that had trapped the girl.

"Yeah you wish you were important."

"Listen do you want me to help you or do you want to stay here!"

Valerie knew she couldn't leave her here but it just felt good to stand up for herself.

"Just get me out of here you abomination!"

Valerie could feel herself get angry but she pushed it to the side when the walls of the boat gave out and began to fill the lower deck at a alarming rate.

Before they knew it they were completely engulfed in water.

Valerie turned around in the blue water as she swam over to Joysie to help her out. She used all her strength but managed to get the piece of metal off of her tormenter. But she was suddenly cut badly on her left arm and could see the blood as it met with the water.

Valerie grabbed Joysie and swam as fast as she could to the surface. Joysie had taken alot of water and was now unconscious. When Valerie finally emerged from the water she grabbed Josie and passed her over to Ryder.

"Valerie are you okay?" Ryder said helping on to shore.

"I'm fine but she's going to need CPR." seh said breathlessly pointing at Joysie and checking her own injured arm.

Ryder got down on his knees and did CPR and before they knew it Joysie was up and coughing water.

"Woah hey are you alright?" Ryder said helping Joysie to her feet.

"I'm fine!" Joysie said shoving him off.

Ryder took a few steps back.

He saw that Joysie walked over to Valerie and was whispering something to her ear.

"You better get better at you damn job because you your pointy haired friend and your muts aren't good enough this stupid town can't rely on your stupid team." she said in a low hostile voice.

Valerie hated Joysie and to insult her, and her pups and her partner and her town. She just couldn't keep her cool.

She battled herself on what to do. But suddenly she decided to push all her rules to the side.

She grabbed Joysie with so much strength and anger and slammed her back into the ocean.

"I HOPE YOU KNOW HOW TO SWIM YOU INCONSIDERATE ANNOYING ... UHHHH!" She screamed in anger and frustration.

But suddenly for some miraculous feeling her " before the bullying" self came out and thought...

"Maybe this isn't right... I wish I didn't do that shes going to treat me twice as bad now.(sigh)"

Valerie ran her hands through her hair like she usually does when shes frusterated.

Valerie felt terrible not because she just pushed Joysie into the ocean but of what the rest of her weeks and days will be like because of this.

She looked down at her arm.

Now shes hurt and mad and confused and angry.

"Valerie?" Zuma said turning to Valerie in his hovercraft.

"Huh..." she said softly snapping back to reality.

"I've never seen you that upset before." skye said in her helicopter.

Valerie looked at the water as Joysie emerged and ignored her pups for the first time ever.

She got on her ATV and drove away.


	3. Chapter 3

Valerie felt like she was going through an alternate universe.

To think she thought these people cared about her... even her own team... what had she done to deserve this?

* * *

Valerie woke up that morning feeling terrible. She got ready and walked down stairs poured the pups their food and made Ryders' breakfast.

She left the house agitated that she had to go pick up the groceries from Mr. Porters.

 ** _VALERIE POV_**

 _What did I do I mean Joysie was new to town what grudge could she possibly have against ME._

 _I continued my day first to help Cap't Turbot._

 _He wanted my help fishing. He said in his unique voice..." Valerie you are the first fisher to fish with this fisherman on friday."_

 _Oh that man can be to hilarious sometimes._

 _I got on my ATV and made my way to the lighthouse._

 _When I got their I expected to be greeted by a kind friend and of course wally._

 _"Captain Turbot?" I said going up the spiral stairs of the lighthouse._

 _"Ugh... What are you doing here?" he said with a hostile voice._

 _"What... What are you talking about you wanted me to help you with fishing." I said innocently trying to forget his tone._

 _"Well I don't want your help... get yourself out of my lighthouse." he said not even sparing me a glance._

 _I'm not one to look for trouble I try to solve problems before they start especially with a close friend._

 _"Capt'n Turbot I'm not sure what I did to upset you but I apologize if this isn't a good time for fishing I could g...go" I said sweetly._

 _"Yes go... no one wants you here anyway!" he said sticking his head into the lighthouse bulb._

 _Now I was hurt no one has ever yelled at me like that ... they never had a reason to._

 _"O...okay." I said softly before I silently ran down the stairs._

 _"Maybe Mayor Goodway needs help..." I said looking up at the light house before driving back to town._

 _"HEY MAYOR GOODWAY!" I said getting up off of my ATV._

 _"Uggghh."_

 _I looked down and was worried if I was about to receive the same treatment I was given in the lighthouse._

 _"Whhats up Mayor." I said innocently walking into the city hall front yard._

 _"What do you want."_

 _"Why are you mad may I ask?"_

 _"Thats none of your buisness you nuisance!"_

 _I backed away from her and left on foot to walk over to '_

 _When I got there I saw Alex... hes not crazy, or is he._

 _"Hey Alex." I said before opening the door._

 _No answer. No point in prying._

 _"( I sighed)"_

 _"Heres' your food." Porter said blankly._

 _"Thanks" I was about to leave but I turned back around._

 _"Mr. Porter?" I said._

 _"Hmm."_

 _"Are you ... Whats wrong with this town?"_

 _" What do you mean?"_

 _"I'm being treated like trash."_

 _"Your annoying, too happy and over stay your welcome... get out." he said in a low voice._

 _"Oh ." I said before running out._

 _I was so upset and hurt I decided to walk back to my ATV in city hall. But the fact that everyone in town groaned every time I passed by._

 _I couldn't help but let my emotional level hit the ground._

 _I was hurt more than ever._

 _I practically ran every red light and past the speed limit a million times and went home._

 _Like always Ryder and the pups asked me WHATS WRONG._

 _"Valerie Whats wrong?" Ryder said all the pups were behind him playing pup pup boogie._

 _"I'm being BULLIED!"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Ryder I am being bullied by Joysie and now..."  
_

 _"I don't believe you."_

 _This stoppeed me in my tracks. How could he not believe me... his partner._

 _"What do you mean?" I said softly. I heard the T'V turn off._

 _"I don't believe that that girl could do anything like bully you."_

 _"Well you should believe me. You need to believe me!"_

 _"I don't have to believe anything!" I had never heard him yell at me before._

 _"What..."_

 _"You never tell the truth."_

 _"I always tell the truth ..."_

 _"NO YOU DONT'! Saying nothings wrong with you isn't the truth..."_

 _"I.. didn't give you a clear answer so its' technically not a lie."_

 _"Don't tell me any of that stuuf about technicall and maybe."_

 _"Why aren't you listening!"_

 _"Because I don't think what i'm hearing is worth my time!"_

 _"Why are you so stubborn and annoying!"_

 _"Why are you so ignorant."_

 _"Your the one being ignorant and I wish you weren't!"_

 _"I wish you weren't my PARTNER!"_

 _Those words hit me like a bullet worst even._

 _Out of all people in town I expect Ryder to understand._

 _"Valerie I didn't... mean..."_

 _"SHUT UP!"_

 _I turned to face the pups that had been listening to the argument._

 _''Pups what do you think?"_

 _"You haven't been very..." Zuma began._

 _"Open." Rubble said finishing Zumas' sentennce._

 _"O..okay." I said softly before going upstairs and locking my door._

 _I stayed in their until midnight then I went out._

 _I went on an hike for a unknown reason I went into the woods and just kept walking. I broke down tears and poster throw away._

 _I walked until I reached a cliff._

 _I looked over it and the stupidest idea of jumping... I pushed it to the side so fast a sif getting it out of my head would make me forget I could possibly do such a thing I still have to protect a town my pups... not my partner because I apparently didn't have one._


	4. Chapter 4

Valerie never had problems ... never.

She was all ways happy in control... but never alone.

She always had someone at her side her family , her pups, Friends in town and Ryder.

Her family had taken a very long Vacation around the world her mother was a scientist and her father was a hands on explorer. Her brother was with them at times after college he was studying to be a doctor.

Her sister Iris was only 12 years old and usually did nothing. She and Valerie were never friends. Iris had a jealousy problem, ever since Valerie was suggest to a government program and now worked along with the Paw Patrol.

But right now Valerie would except any company that wasn't in this town.

"why." she inquired as she looked up to the ceiling."what'd she do to deserve this?"

She was hungry and didn't want to go down stairs that would require going down stairs.

But she went down anyway. Knowing she hadn't done her job of going to Mr. Porters.

 _Ryder probably didn't have a proper breakfast_ she thought which was immediately replaced with _Well maybe he should learn how to freaking cook!"_

She went down stairs and walked passed the living room and ignored the pups and Ryder as she walked passed and into the kitchen.

She went to the kitchen and grabbed an apple.

When she walked out of the kitchen Ryder looked up .

"You didn't buy the groceries."

"Well maybe you should get off the couch and buy it yourself." she said as she walked upstairs and slammed her door shut.

 _I need to get out of here... I feel like my world is turned up side down._

She got her gray jacket on and made her way down stairs to her ATV.

She walked past the pups and ran toward the woods her book in her hand.

None of them could see her as she walked out the door having no idea where she was going.

"How long do we have to do this?" Marshall said rolling over and covering his eyes.

"Yeah I hate this!" Skye yelled.

"I know me too. But if we truly love Valerie we need to do this." he said sighing.

"But maybe if we tell her this wouldn't be a problem."Chase said walking over to Ryder.

"Yeah maybe shes' good at acting that way we won't have to lie to her." Rubble said laying on the floor.

"But we can't risk loosing her the entire town agreed." Ryder said rubbing his for head.

"This is going to hurt her more than you think Ryder. Shes an amazing person and hurting her like this is going to change everything."Marshall said stating something everyone needed to know.

"This is two hard for me." Zuma said covering his eyes.

"Listen maybe we should let things play out." Ryder said hunching over on the couch.

"Ryder you try to hide it but shes important to you you love her more than we do and none of us want to see HER like this." Rocky said.

"I can't change anything guys." Ryder said.

"Yes you can!" Skye said pleading.

"No I can't!" Ryder said before going upstairs and closing his bedroom door.

Meanwhile Valerie visited the cliff she leaned against the tree nearby writing in her journal.

"What did I do?" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she stood at least 5 feet away from the cliff. She looked down at the water and turned away.

Her caramel hair twirled in the air her bangs getting caught in the tears falling from her grey blue eyes.

"Why do I feel like thjis is my fault?!"

"I did N-O-T-H-I-N-G EXCEPT get bullied now a entire town hates me!"

"My partner, my pups, my town... my family isn't here to talk to so what do I do?!"She screamed again looking at the sky.

"I don't know why i'm here in the middle of a forest!Yelling up to the sky looking for an answer to my terrible surroundings."

"Maybe its me." she said silently as a alternate answer popped into her mind. "Its me." she said low and breathlessly.

She ran her hand through her hair and felt like her surroundings were spinning.

 _I'm a terrible person. I wasn't good enough to hold on to friends and my family is far from me. It's my fault this is happening... and now because of being retarted at being me I 'm paying the price._

 _I'm not a good enough person. I thought I was but I'm not... I did something to make this town hate me. And i'm to stupid to know what I did. The people around me must be right because I can't be the only one thats' right._

Valerie closed her journal and leaned against the tree looked up at the sky and cried. She wished she could run away.

She stayed their crying letting it all out and then sniiffled and pulled herself back together.

She wanted to go... but first she needed to know she was truely not needed.

She ran as fast as she could to the Lookout. By the time she got their her red eyes were back to normal from the crying.

"Pups what ... what are you doing ?" she said innocently walking next to the pups.

The sky was darkening.

"None of your buisness!" they all said at the same time and they all went away to their pup houses.

 _No someone has to want to tell me something!_

 _"Rocky_?"

He paused and he could feel tears pour over when he didn't turn around and had to say something rude.

"Leave me alone! Can't you see no one wants to talk to you!" he said before running into his pup house.

Valerie stood their shocked. She decided to ask Ryder.

"Hey Ryder." she said walking into his bedroom entrance.

No answer.

"Umm ... so I..."

"Don't you know what privacy is?! Go away!"

She left and Ryder immediately dropped his act.

"Hang in there Val I know you can survive this." he said silently.

Valerie left hurt and angry but she just needed something anything to make her feel needed.

She ran into town. Asking one question that she could barely say due tothe automatic response of hatred.

She had given up. She had no one.

Valerie walked for 10 more minutes until she saw Joysie she tried to casually walk the othe rway but Joysie had grabbed her arm.

Valerie didn't need this right now.

"Oh hey didn't I tell you you sucked at being a human. A normal person. And now this entire town hates you because your useless." she said throwing Valerie to the ground into a puddle fromthe rain around them.

Joysie stood their above her and looked down and spat. It landed about 2 centimeters away from Valeries' boots.

"Your right." she said in a low voice.

"Oh don't try to say other wise... wait you said i'm right?"

"This town hates me and I deserve it." she said getting up and running away tears in her eyes muscles aching from her amount of running. But she didn't care. She was tired, so tired.

She ran to Mr. Porters ordered the food without a word and went home.

Okay guys Valerie was great at forgiveness and understanding but something changed in her that day.

Valerie Luz Hunter wasn't the same person when she came back to that lookout.

She was now heartless, in pain, hurt, careless, isolated.

She was done trying.

She walked home with no thoughts floating in her head no enthusiasm...

No Hope.

She saw the sky was now pouring and simply stood on the bridge taking it all in.

"Why?" she whispered.

 **DAYS LATER**

Everyone in town realized Valerie had changed and couldn't do anything.

She walked around wearing the clothes she never wore because they were dark.

But now she walked around with a black sweater and pants. Blue shirt.

She had gone into town and had received once again abuse in words served in a silver platter.

When she got home. She didn't fall apart. She was numb living excepting this was her life now.

She walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. _._

Looked at a pair of scissors and brought it up to her hair and snipped.

When she cut her hair she gasped .

All her emotions and thoughts seemed to taunt her all at once.

 _They all thought she was dumb . They all see a pretty face and no brain ._

She snipped away she didn't cry she was numb but no matter how numb she wanted to be she still felt the pain she was given by the people around her.

Her hair that was once at her mid back was now neatly below her shoulders.

She walked downstairs and grabbed a pear. She walked past the pups and Ryder to get back to the stairs and their eyes seemed to follow as she walked away.

After they heard her door close Skye spoke.

"She cut her hair." she said in disbelief. Valerie loved her hair.

"We can't do this!" Rocky said.

"Guys..." Ryder began.

"No were serious Ryder this is hurting her." Marshall exclaimed.

"But maybe this is for the best." Rubble said to every ones surprise.

"Are you crazy!" Chase said.

"Yeah how could you possibly think that." Zuma said.

"Well maybe i'm right... We don't want to loose her ... and this is probably the only way the town and US can keep her safe."Rubble said.

"All we have to do is hold out for a few more weeks and everything will be back to normal." Ryder said.

"No Ryder. I'm sorry but this has gone to far." Marshall said before running upstairs to tell Valerie the truth.

"Valerie!" he exclaimed as he burst through her bedroom door.

She was gone.

 _ **VALERIE POV**_

 _I was done. I was tired and I was alone._

 _I ran towards the cliff so fast I could have won a race._

 _When I got their I looked over the edge._

 _ **NO POV**_

Marshall went downstairs to tell the pups she was gone.

"PUPS!"

"What is it Marshall?" Ryder said.

"Shes gone!" Marshall said looking at them with sad eyes.

"Oh no." Skye said.

"We have to find her and tell her the twuth." Zuma stated earning him agreeing nods.

Suddenly the pups and Ryder all ran out of the Lookout.

All the pups went into town and Ryder went into the woods.

He was walking for a while looking around and calling Valeries name.

When he saw Valerie charge and fall into the sea about 10 feet below he ran as fast as he could to try and catch her.

But he couldn't grab her.

He took off his vest and dived into the ocean.

" _SPLASH"_

 _ **VALERIE POV**_

 _I_ _splashed into the water and made no effort to resurface._

 _I was so tired and cold and weak. They were right I was weak and useless. Joysie was right, and everyone in town was right._

 _I looked around me the dark blue water , the boulders , ryder._

 _Wait...RYDER!_

 _I looked at him and saw something I hadn't seen in months. Someone who looked like they cared._

 _How dare he after all this time decide to look after me... well to late._

 _He reached out to swim me to the surface, I swatted him away._

 _What was going on why would he just change his emotions toward me?_

 _Why did any of this happen?_

 _Because I am not a good person and thats what I believe._

 _I swam away as fast as humanly possible and took in as much water as I could._

 _I refuse to be this towns outcast._

 _I could feel my lungs burn and my eyes were letting go the tears not from the pain but from the rejection._

 _Everything faded black._


	5. Chapter 5

"I should've told her sooner." was all Ryder could say as he waited for the doctors worked on Valerie in a different room.

The pups said nothing. There was nothing they could say. Except hope and pray they could take back their actions and those of the town.

The meeting from 3 months ago echoed in their heads.

 **FLASH BACK**

"Okay but she won't like it ." Mayor Goodway stated.

"She'll be furious." Capt'n Turbot added.

"I know but if we love her we will have to do this its the only option." Ryder said standing on the City Halls steps.

"Making her seem as if she doesn't exist in town literally isn't right." Skye said getting her agreeing nods from the pups and people in the town.

"But that man from the government will take her away if he thinks shes good at her job." Marshall said.

"Marshalls right." Chase said.

"Yeah we care about her too much to let her get taken away by some government guy from your academy Ryder. Can't you give us more information on this guy?" stated.

"Nope sorry i've told you all enough to formulate a plan to keep her in Adventure Bay instead of gong to another... place." Ryder said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Okay I don't want to be wude but won't treating her like a nobody ... hurt her." Zuma said.

"Hes right this could effect her." Rocky said.

"Your completely right but there's no other option." Ryder said.

"But Ryder haven't you noticed she's already upset about something?" Rubble said stating what everyone was thinking.

"Hey Guys!" Valerie said driving up to the City Hall sidewalk on her ATV.

"Oh hey Valerie." Everyone said at once which was a bit creepy to Valerie.

"Oh... heeey." she said a bit worried maybe their was a cold going around making them act strangely.

"So Ryder I finished reinforcing most of the bridge."

"Already?!" All the pups and Ryder said.

"Yep and I fixed the pup park fixed truck and cleaned our ridges." she said with a warm innocent smile.

"You must be exhausted sweetie." Mayor Goodway said.

"Oh yeah but anything to keep my mind off of Jo... Forget it." Valerie said getting upset at the thought of Joysie.

"Valerie are you okay?" Ryder said walking up to her.

"Oh i'm fine, I think I might go home now." She said with a smile.

"Oh okay." Ryder said a bit upset but still giving her a warm sile.

Valerie insides always melted when he looked at her that way but she would never admit it.

"Heh." she said nervously walking away. But turned back around.

"Why are all of you at City Hall?" she asked sweetly.

Everyone seemed to look away from her and shuffle their feet.

"Forget I understand if its private." she said with a sweet smile before getting on her ATV and driving away.

"Hmmm... I guess we have to start treating her as if she isn't part of the can't can't let her be taken away by the government." Ryder stated turning to the town.

Everyone nodded hesitantly and went their seperate ways.

"Lets go home pups." Ryder said sadly taking off on his ATV.

 **PRESENT**

"Shes waking up." the doctor said. The and most of the town went in ignoring the doctors attempts to keep them out.

 **VALERIE POV**

 _I woke up and I thought." I finally ended it."_

 _I looked around my vision was blurry but came back._

 _I didn't notice the people until I realized I wasn't dead. This wasn't heaven or anything, it was the hospital. This is so embarresing ._

 _I looked around to see most of the people who had tortured me and made me feel like nothing._

 _"_ Oh no I can't do anything. I didn't even k..." Ryder grabbed my hands that were hiding my face of tears.

"No Valerie it was just a misunderstanding. We don't hate you." Ryder said still kneeling holding her hands. She was sitting up in bed and huggingher legs the sheets around her were white.

She listened just not believing what she was hearing.

"We just didn't think this would hurt you so bad. We just wanted to protect you from thhis government official that was going to take you away." He continued But was cut off.

Valerie pulled her hand away from him so fast it startled everyone.

"How dare you." She said softly.

"What?"Ryder responded.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She said.

"We just..."

"You just nothing .I can protect myself. And telling me you didn't want to hurt me is just a bunch of... of... GARBAGE!"

"Valerie..." he began in a low voice. No one had ever seen her this angry before.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! You and this entire town should be ashamed of what you did to me!"

"Valerie dear." Mayor Goodway said softly.

"Shut up Mayor!" Valerie said to everyones surprise."Who do you people think you are to decide whats best for ME!"

" I thought when I was being bullied by Joysie or came across an obstacle I could trust you... trust this town trust you pups and Ryder. You should've known better!"

"If this man wants to take me away I know my rights. He can't without my permission. And you all should have trusted me enough to let me know. Instead of trying to make me feel like garbage!"

"Valerie calm down." Ryder began. This got me angry.

"GET OUT OF MY HOSPITAL ROOM EVERYONE! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU... OUT!" I screamed before everyone hesitantly exited.

Everyone exited and looked at each other with worry.

They made a big mistake.

Huge mistake.


End file.
